The 76th Hunger Games
by dixieadistya1
Summary: This is the 76th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**District 5**

I walked into the kitchen quietly without saying a single word. My little sister is sitting down. She was barely touching her breakfast. My mom is busy making tea. Today is the reaping, and they will choose one girl and one boy from District 5. I remembered the girl from five in the 74th Hunger Games. She looked like a fox. We never exactly knew her name.

I sat down and stared at the food. Toast and tea. That's the only thing we usually have at home. There's not much food in five these days. I took one bite of the toast and sipped my tea. I went back to my room with my little sister following behind.

"Alena, what if one of us gets reaped?" asked my little sister. "I'm sure none of us won't get reaped, Leana." I told her.

I went to take shower. When I was done, there was a white blouse with a short black skirt and my black school shoes waiting for me on my bed. "I thought it would suit you since you've already grown up." My mom suddenly said. "Mom, it's not like I'm sixteen." I said with a smile. Honestly, I'm only fourteen. Leana is twelve.

I put on the outfit my mom have prepared for me. Leana, my mom and I saw children crying as we walked. Leana and I walked to where the Peacekeepers were getting our blood samples. After Leana's turn, I waited for the prick to hit my finger. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time.

Then, it's time. My heart was beating faster than a normal heart beat would. Liliana Carlisle, District 5's escort, walked onto the stage.

First was a little speech from Liliana, then a message from President Snow.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 76th annual Hunger Games! We are now going to choose the tributes." Liliana said. "Like always, ladies first."

She started to dig into the reaping bowl for the girls, then she took out her hand holding a paper. She unfolded it and said, "Alena Florence."

My heart literally stopped. I slowly walked onto the stage with the Peacekeepers guarding me. I stood there and stared at the audience with a cold stare. "Now, for the gentleman."

Again, she dig her hand into the bowl for the boys, and held the paper. She unfolded it and read out, "Breckin Rallent."

Breckin Rallent. The 15 year old boy from my class. He was the class bully. I might have no problem killing him. If he didn't kill me first. Breckin and I were brought to the Justice Building. I hope this isn't the last time I will see my family and talk to them.

My mom and Leana went in looking very scared and worried. But also at the same time somehow looking sorry. "You said none of us will get reaped!" Leana said as she ran and hugged me. "I know. I'm sorry I was wrong." I replied. "I'm so sorry, honey. I wish none of this would've happened to us." my mom said. "Don't worry, mom. I'll do my best. I'll try my best to make sure that the victor this year wouldn't be a Career. Or maybe someone from twelve." I told her.

"Hey, time's up." one of the Peacekeepers said. Leana gave me one last hug before the Peacekeeper pulled them out of the room. I hope that wasn't the last hug from Leana.


	2. Chapter 2

Breckin and I were brought into the train. We were asked to sit down by Liliana. "Hold on. Let me go get Karina." Karina. Karina Berwick. She was the victor of the 60th Hunger Games. She was 12 at that time. Once Liliana have left. "Karina? Is she the only victor from five?" Breckin asked. "Yes." I replied. Liliana went back with Karina. Karina looked very different from what my mom described. Karina was a girl with very beautiful eyes and shiny brown hair. "Hello." Karina said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry this happened to both of you." she added. I looked at Breckin. He responded with the most confusing expression ever. It was either a 'thank you' expression or a 'me too' expression. I think it was both, though. "So, what's our strategy?" Breckin asked. Karina replied, "Well, it depends. What can you do?"

"Uhm.. Well, I can wrestle." He replied. "Well, I don't think that's going to be enough. What about you, Alena?" "Knife-throw." I told her. "Well, that's going to be useful." Karina said. There was an awkward silence before I broke it. "Hey, Breckin. Haven't you ever throw a sword that landed on a deer's eye?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But we're killing humans here, not animals." he said. "I know. But isn't that useful for you to use in the games?" "Uhm, yeah, I guess so." then Karina said, "Well, I guess Breckin's going with the swords and Alena's going with the knifes."

"Now, let me just tell you one strategy that really helped me in the games. Once the countdown stops, run as fast as you can to the Cornucopia. Try to be the first to get there. Then, don't take any weapon. Only take the supplies. The supplies is what you really need in the games. If you can climb a tree, then climb it. Rest there until the bloodbath stops. Stay away as far as you can from the Careers. If you need to get water, try to get it when there's no tribute, and do it fast."

"Then, if a tribute dies next to where you rest, take the weapon that tribute has. But if you don't know how to use that weapon, then don't take it. If you know how to use that weapon, then take it. For the rest of the strategies, think on your own." Karina explained.

"But what do we use to kill other tributes if we don't have any weapon yet?" Breckin asked. Karina smiled. "Now, that's the trickiest part. What I did was I collected as many nightlock berries as I can and use them as a trap for the tributes. It worked for two tributes in my games." she said.

For the rest of the ride, we just stayed quiet. During dinner time, Karina told Liliana about the weapon Breckina and I can use, which I think is the stupidest thing ever. Liliana is the most dramatic person I know. She overreacts on almost everything anybody tells her.

"Wow! That's going to be very useful in the games, you two!" I knew it. "I've heard." I murmured.

After dinner, I went to my room. "Oh, Leana. I wish you were here. You'd know what to do." Leana is the smartest person I've ever known my whole life. "Who are you talking to?" Breckin shocked me. "Nobody, really. I was just wishing that my sister was here." "Don't." "Why?" "Because if she was here that means she's reaped for the games." Breckin said. That does make sense, though.

"You know, we're going to arrive at the Capitol tomorrow. Then it's the Chariot Ride." Breckin said. "Look, I know what happens after the tributes arrive at the Capitol, okay?" I didn't know why I was so mad. "Okay. Well, sorry. Good night." he said as he walked out of my room.

I put on my sleeping robe and throw myself onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, then drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, we arrived at the Capitol. The Capitol was beautiful. Though the people there kind of scared me since they were all so colorful. Breckin and I were brought to the remake center to get ready for our Chariot Ride. I was shown to my prep team that consist of Lissette, Ryder and Thalia. I couldn't even differentiate them. I have never seen such colorful people in my life.

Then I was brought to my stylist. "Hi, I'm Brynn." he said. "So, you were assigned to District 5, huh?" I asked him. "Yes, I was." he said. "My plan is to put you in an all silver outfit, to represent power. I'm also including the headpiece. What do you think?"

I didn't know what to say. I was thinking that I would look like a moon in that outfit. But, he's my stylist, and he knows best. "I agree. I think it will look good." I finally said. "Great. Then let's get ready. Oh, and I already talked to Rosalia about this. She's Breckin's stylist."

After we got ready, we were all gathered together before we enter the City Circle on our chariot rides. I looked around the room. All of the tributes were wearing very different and unique costumes. Suddenly, I saw a boy tribute who seems to be from District 2, looking from his costume. He looked very familiar, although I couldn't really tell who he is. He was blonde and really tall. He looked back at me, and I can tell that he was looking at me like he knows who I am.

Finally, we got onto our chariot rides. We entered in order.

1, 2, 3, 4.

It was finally District 5. Our chariot ride got in. Capitol people were cheering, though I don't know who it was for. After all of the tributes circled the City Circle, President King welcomed us. "Welcome, tributes of the 76th Hunger Games!" Then he made a speech, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. All I can concentrate on was that boy from two.

After President King's speech, we were brought to the Training Center. That's where we'll be staying for the rest of the days before the games. Liliana, Brynn and Rosalia went to us. "Both of you! That was beautiful!" Liliana said. "I think I might die before the games because of Liliana's babbling about us." Breckin whispered to me. I almost laughed, though I didn't, or else Liliana will be curious with me.

After that, we went up the elevator to the 5th floor. Each floor represents each district. As soon as we went in, Breckin and I were speechless. It was very beautiful. I never thought that I can live in a place like this. Liliana showed Breckin and my room.

I changed my costume to a blue tank top and jeans. I sat down on the side of my bed and saw a view of the Capitol in front of me. I found a remote on the bedside table and clicked something on it. I looked back at the view and saw a different view. It was a view of the arena. There were trees everywhere. I almost got distracted by the view until Liliana called me for dinner. I looked at the table. A large ham, soup fresh and shiny fruits, salad and almost every single delicious food you can imagine.

I sat down next to Breckin and took a big piece of the ham and some salad. "Whoa, slow down, Alena. You're going to need more food before the games. Save some." Karina joked. I bite a piece of my ham when I saw alot of pale looking girls standing around us with their heads down. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh them? They're avoxes. They had their tongues cut off and they serve us." Liliana answered. Though that answer was still not enough for me.

After dinner, I went back to my room and think of what might possibly happen in training tomorrow. Maybe I might cut off Plutarch's head off by accident. Maybe I might kill a gamemaker by accident.

Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker. I've never seen him before, and I can't even imagine how he looks like. Suddenly, I went back to thinking how there's a 76th Hunger Games.

The remaining victors had to vote. Most of them wanted more games, but the rest didn't want the games anymore. Eventually, it was decided that there would be no more games. But, something else changed. Other than the fact that President Snow and President Coin were killed, there was another president, President King.

He was also asked to vote. I don't know whether he was drunk or crazy at that time, but he voted to have more games. Sadly, the vote depends on President King. So it was decided. More Hunger Games will be done. And here I am, thanks to President King. I also remembered the war. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

I also remembered seeing the monkey muttations in the Third Quarter Quell. They killed the female morphling from six. I don't want to die that way.

I decided to sleep, but I couldn't. So I decided to see more of the views. Before I changed the views, I saw a countdown on a building.

36:15:26

Three days, 15 minutes and 26 days before the games.

I didn't want to think about it, so switched over to other views.

Arena, interview place, training center.

So many places that makes me even more stressed and scared about the games.

Today. Today is the day for training. Breckin and I went into the training center and spotted Atala, the Head Trainer. She explained us the rules. "And lastly, no fighting. You can save that for later in the games." Was the last rule she explained to us before she sent us to the stations to train.

I went over to the knife-throwing station. A bloodthirsty looking girl was in front of me. She was throwing knives like a professional, and she looks about 14 years old. She must be a Career. She continued to throw knifes at the targets. She never missed.

Next, it was my turn. I started to throw the first knife. It landed on the middle of the target. I threw another one. I didn't miss. I started to throw all of the knives they had and they didn't miss the slightest bit.

I remembered Karina said that we need to have enough strengths. So I headed to the axe station. While waiting for my turn, I looked at the boy from two again at the sword station. He was throwing swords and didn't miss the slightest bit. He was also cutting of the dummies' heads and burying his sword to the dummies' chests. When it was my turn, I started to slice off the dummies' heads and pretending to kill them in every way I can.

Finally, it was our private time with the Gamemakers. I watched as tributes go into the training center. Finally, it was my turn. So they had provided me the knives. I started to throw them and watched as they landed perfectly on the targets. The Gamemakers seemed impressed. When I was done, I went out of the Training Center. I just hope I get a good score.


	4. Chapter 4

Right after training, we gathered back in the 5th floor. "So, how'd it go?" Liliana asked. "Great. It was fun." Breckin said. "Fun? Seriously?" I asked. "Well, what do you expect me to say? That a boy from six almost killed me with a sword?" he said. "Calm down, Breckin. No one's mad at you." Karina tried to calm Breckin down. Then, Caesar Flickerman showed up on our TV.

"Well, it's time to announce the scores."

"Dane, District 1. 9. Columbia, District 1. 10. Colton, District 2. 10. Greta, District 2. 9." Caesar went on. Finally, it was our turn.

"Breckin, District 5. 8. Alena, District 5. 11."

"Congratulations!" Liliana cheered. "Yeah, congrats, Alena. You scored higher than me." Breckin said as he left. I couldn't even concentrate on what he said anymore. Colton. That name just seemed to be stuck in my head for some reason. But I try not to think about it. All I have to think about is about the interview tomorrow.

Today's the day of the interview. Brynn put me in a short, dark blue sleeveless dress with a silver collar necklace. My shoes are gold, and he didn't do anything to my wavy hair. While waiting in line for our turns, I kept staring at Colton, who is just a few tributes in front of me. I think he finally found out that I was staring at him, because suddenly he stared back at me. I tried to hide behind the boy tribute from four.

"Alena Florence." My name was called. I went on stage and sat down.

"Hello, Alena." Caesar greeted me. "Hello, Caesar." I replied. "So, what do you think about the Capitol so far?" he asked. "Well, I think it's really beautiful. It's nothing like in District 5." The whole audience, including Caesar, laughed at my answer.

"Tell me about your score in training. How did you get such a high score? I'm sure everyone wants to know." "Well, I didn't do anything special, really. I just did what I could and tried my best."

"What was your first reaction when you got reaped? You didn't think that you would be reaped along with your friend, did you?" he asked. "I thought that I was going to be killed by my own partner, since he's a bully. But ever since we got reaped, I finally got to know the real him. That he's just an innocent boy who doesn't want to be reaped."

"How about your stylist? Tell us about him." "Brynn. He's amazing. His outfit selections, especially the chariot costume, is just amazing. I've never seen anything better than that. I also really love this dress. I think it's really nice, and he's a great stylist." I answered.

Then the bell rang. "Well, Alena. Thank you for the time." I went backstage and found Liliana and Karina waiting there for me. "That was excellent!" Liliana cheered. Apparently, the other tributes were watching the interview. I spotted Colton, and I really wanted to talk to him, but I remembered that he's a Career, so that might be a bit dangerous for me.

After Breckin was done with his interview, we went back to the Training Center. I realized that tomorrow is the day of the games, and I don't want it to distract my thoughts.

The Careers. Colton. My mom. Leana. Killing Breckin.

That's just too many thoughts for one girl who is about to kill children in an arena the next day. I was about to lay on my bed, when somebody knocked on my door. It was Breckin.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked. "Sure." I replied.

I sat back up. He sat down beside me. "So, I saw you at the Training Center two days ago. You were staring at Colton. What's up with that?" he asked.

"Look, I might sound crazy, but he looks very familiar. I don't exactly know who and why, but he just looks very familiar." "Okay, you're joking." "No, I'm not! Okay, look. He was also staring at me, and I think he was thinking the same thing as me. He might be somebody that I know and I might be somebody he knows." I said.

"Or maybe he's just a Career tribute who wants to kill you and you're just a tribute who wants kill him." Breckin said. "Hey! This is no joke, okay? What if you know one of the tributes here? Like that girl from nine? Who's her name? Cameron? She looks just like you." I told Breckin.

I waited for an answer, but Breckin stayed quiet. "You know something, do you?" he stood up from my bed and started to walk out of the room. But I stop him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that she's your sister! You could've told me about it from the beginning!" "What about you, huh?" he turned around and walked towards me. "Why didn't you tell me about Colton and you?"

"Hey, I didn't know that he's related to me! Or at least he might!" I said.

"You know what? I can't wait to kill you at the games." Breckin said as he left my room.

Oh, no. I just woke up a monster that used to bully me at school.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Brynn start to french braid my hair in a diagonal line. He stopped braiding until the side of my neck and put the rest of my hair into a ponytail. Then, he gave me a green suit. Almost like a sickly green color. There were two colors of suits for the arena, each color representing each district. The color green goes first, which is starting from one. Then comes red, and so on. After that, he tells me,

"Listen, stay alive. And whatever happens, never let Breckin kill you first. Promise?" I nod.

I walk into the tube elevator that brings us all tributes up into the arena. As it brings me up, a countdown starts.

20...19...18...17...16...15

At the count of 12, I was up there in the arena along with the other tributes. I remembered what Karina said. Don't go for the weapons.

7...6...5...4...3...2...1

I started running towards the Cornucopia as fast as I can and snatched an orange backpack. I started to run out of the Cornucopia when I stumbled with Greta. She was holding a knife with a super sharp blade. I tried to escape from her, but she caught me just in time. We rolled into the forest, and she kept trying to kill me, but it was no use. I defended myself too strong, and she finally stood up.

"Get out of here, five!" she said in an angry tone, when Colton went to us along with Dane and Columbia. "Just let her go, Greta. I'll handle this. You guys just go find a place to stay." he said.

I watched as Greta, Dane and Columbia went deeper into the forest. "What did you do that for? Aren't you a Career? Aren't you supposed to let her kill me?" I asked Colton. "Look, I'm going to offer you something. Do you want to join the Careers?" he asked me.

I realized that if I say yes, I might put myself in danger, but then at the same time safe. But if I just make an ally, then I'm not sure I'm going to be safe enough.

Finally, I said, "Sure."

Colton and I went to find Dane, Columbia and Greta. Suddenly he said, "Hey, I noticed you've been staring at me ever since training, interview, chariot ride. Everything. What was that for?"

"But you'll think that I'm crazy." I told him. "Just tell me." he said as he looked at me. Somehow that blonde hair and blue eyes reminded me of someone I know. "Ever since I saw you, it's like I'm seeing somebody I know." he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just that I've been thinking the same thing ever since I saw you, but I just couldn't figure out who. That brown hair and blue eyes." There was a silence until he said, "You know what, just forget it. Let's go find the others before they start worrying about us."

After a pretty long walk, we finally found the other Careers, with Breckin beside Columbia. "What is she doing here?" Breckin asked angrily as he walked towards me. "Colton asked me if I wanted to be in the Career pack. I said yes." I told him.

Then Breckin walked towards Colton. Looking at the 18 year old boy and the 15 year old boy just makes me want to kill them.

"She told you, did she?" Breckin asked Colton. The other Careers seemed to be very confused. "Yes. Got any problem with that?" Colton replied. Colton was about to take out his sword when Columbia stopped him. "Look, before any of you kill one another, let's go look for tributes to kill."

As the Careers lead, Breckin asked me, "Alena, why did you have to say yes?" "So what? It's my life. I can decide the choices on my own, can't I?" I replied. "And by the way, who asked you?" "Columbia did." he said as he walked faster in front of me. Finally, we found a girl who looked about 12. She looked very helpless. The only thing is, she was up in a tree.

"Ugh, great. How are we supposed to kill her when she's up in a tree?" Columbia asked. Breckin looked at me. "What?" I asked as if I didn't know anything they were talking about.

The girl looked very helpless. Colton handed me his huge knife. I grabbed it and started to climb the tree. "Come on Alena! Get her! Kill her!" Was all I can hear from the Careers. I was a few inches away from the little girl. Finally, I reached her. I was face to face with her. Suddenly, it's like I can see Leana.

"What's your name? And which district are you from?" I asked her. I can hear the Careers saying, "What is she doing?" "Is she crazy?" "Why isn't she killing that girl now?"

She answered, "I'm Hazel. I'm from District 11." She had a dark skin with dark hair and dark brown eyes. "Hey Alena! If you want to kill her, kill her fast!" Dane said from below the tree. "Hey, you know what? I'm not going to hurt you." I told Hazel. She smiled a smile that was very cute, and a smile that I have never seen before.

Then, I started to think about the Careers and Hazel. I don't know who I should join with, either the Career pack, where I might be safe, or Hazel, who's very sweet and seems very smart. So I climbed down the tree and talked to the Careers.

"Hey, look, I know you might think that I'm crazy, but I think Hazel should be in our pack." I told them. "Are you kidding me? She's from eleven! She can't join us!" Greta complained. "But you know, I think she might be pretty useful." Columbia said.

Suddenly, Columbia shouted, "Hey, Hazel! Want to join us?" Hazel replied with a smile, "Sure!" Then she started climbing down the tree. "You are all crazy." Greta said.

Just as we were about to go on to hunt more tributes, the boy from six came up to us. "Hey!" I'm not sure he realized that we're the Careers, because he didn't seem slightly scared. Without knowing, Greta grabbed one of her knifes and threw it to the boy. Sadly, it only hit his stomach. So, for addition, I threw Colton's knife at the boy and it landed in his chest.

"Wow." I can hear Hazel say. I just smiled.

It was night, and we finally get to see who died today. The canon didn't fire after the bloodbath. I think it was because they changed a few things. We looked up at the sky.

Both tributes from four, a girl from seven, a boy from ten, the boy from six, a girl from three, both tributes from eight and finally, a boy from nine.

Nine canons. That means Cameron was safe. I looked at Breckin and I can tell that he was relieved. We didn't eat anything before we drifted off to sleep. But before we actually sleep, we made sure that everyone had a weapon. Since Hazel and I were the only once who didn't have any weapons, Greta gave me five of her knifes, since she had ten of them, and Columbia gave Hazel all of her daggers. There were three of them.

Finally, we drifted off to sleep. I held one of the knives as tightly as I can when I slept, and I can also see the others holding their weapons to get ready in case a tribute comes, even Hazel, who seems so small and helpless without us.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I woke up, I heard a scream. I quickly stood up, and the first thing I saw was a girl from ten stabbing Columbia's stomach. Columbia was crying for help. I took an arrow and shot it to the girl's back. I looked around and saw that the others are still asleep. I went over to Columbia and knelled beside her. Her stomach was open, and blood was coming out of her stomach and her mouth. Then she said in a very slow voice, "Alena, take care of Hazel. For me. Please. Don't let anyone kill her." Then she added, "Promise me." Those were her last words. I can see her chest stop moving.

A canon fired. That woke the other Careers up. As Hazel sit up, she asked me in her sleepy voice, "Who died?" I moved over so the others can see. I looked over at Dane, and I can tell that he was really sad. I mean, how can't he be? His tribute partner just died when he was asleep.

I took my backpack and walked back to the Cornucopia. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Breckin asked as I walked. "I'm going back to the Cornucopia. I was thinking maybe there isn't anybody there and maybe we can stay there." I told him.

Colton, Hazel, Greta and Dane seem to agree, because they packed up all of their things and walked towards me. "Well?" Dane asked Breckin. Breckin looks like he doesn't have any other choice. He packed all of his things and joined us.

When we arrived at the Cornucopia, there were tons and tons of supplies stacked on top of each other. There was also a tent, surprisingly. We walked over to the tent and rested there.

After about half an hour, we were all feeling very bored. So, Greta suggested, "Hey, why don't we hunt for some tributes and kill them. I'm dying of boredom here! I need to kill someone!" "But who will guard the supplies?" Dane asked.

We all looked at each other. Suddenly, Breckin asked, "Why not me?" We all looked at each other again. "Well, at least we have someone rather than not having anybody to guard the supplies." Colton said. "Let's go." Greta added. We took our weapons and left for the forest.

Once we got to the forest, we split up. I went with Hazel, Dane went with Greta and Colton went alone. Hazel and I searched left and right in the forest, but we got no luck at all. It seems like all of the tributes are hiding in a safe place. When we turned to the right, there was nothing but an empty land and a log.

Suddenly, two girls from nine and twelve saw us. The girl from twelve looked about 16 years old. Wait a minute, the girl from nine. Cameron! She was holding a spear, while the girl from twelve was holding a bow and arrows. The girls threw their weapons at my direction, but both of them missed. I threw my knife at the girl from twelve. She instantly died. Cameron seemed really scared, so she ran away.

I turned to Hazel and asked her, "Are you o-" But I couldn't finish my question. Both the spear and the arrow had hit her in the stomach. She fell down on her knees and I put her head on my lap. I took the spear and arrow out of her stomach.

Tears started to come out of both of our eyes.

"Hazel, I know someone who love you so dearly, she made me promise to keep you safe and not get killed. But I broke that promise." I told her in a sad voice. "Really? Who?" she asked. I told her, "Columbia." When I said Columbia's name, Hazel froze for a second.

"Why would she say that?" Hazel asked me. "Because she loves you. She cares about you. She gave you your daggers. She offered you to join the Careers." I replied as I stroke her hair.

There was a silence until Hazel said, "Can you stay here? Please? Until I die?" When she said the sentence, 'Until I die', I cried even harder.

"I will always stay with you. I'll never leave you here alone." I told her.

I held her hand and wiped the tears off her face.

"Alena. If you can, please tell the boy from my district...That...he should...join us...His name is-" But before she can finish her sentence, her chest stopped moving.

She's dead.

I let go of her hand and put her head back to the ground. I closed her open eyes. I didn't walk away back to the Cornucopia. I stayed with her and out my head on her forehead. I cried even more and more. That was the hardest thing that I can ever handle. I took her daggers and walked away from her body. I took her favorite flowers, lilies and violets, and showered it on her. Then I flash-backed to when we were getting to know each other.

"So, who's your family back home in District 11?" I asked Hazel. "There's my mom. And there's my older sister, Kananai. She's 14, like you. There's also my baby brother, Bane." she told me. "How'd you know I was 14?" I asked. "I was guessing." she said with a shy smile.

"Do you have a favorite flower?" she asked me. I replied, "I love primroses. And rues. They're beautiful. How about you? What's your favorite flower?" "I love lilies and violets." she replied.

After a long silence, she asked me a surprising question, "So, is Breckin a friend of yours? A close friend? A very close friend, maybe?" "Hazel, you're only 12. You don't have the rights to ask me that question." I joked. After some silence, I finally answered, "Breckin, he's my classmate, who's older by only one year with me. He's the class bully. He's very bad. But ever since the reaping, he has been a very different Breckin. A Breckin that I've never seen before."

Thinking about the flashback just makes me sad. Those were the best times I ever had with Hazel ever since the games. After I showered the flowers on her, I walked away. The canon fired, and the hovercraft took her body.


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked back to the Cornucopia, I saw frozen animals. Frozen deers, frozen birds, frozen rabbits. The ground and the trees were also starting to freeze. I run and run to the Cornucopia, and when I reached the Cornucopia, no one was there. All of our supplies were gone.

As I stared at the empty Cornucopia, Colton, Dane and Greta came beside me.

"Hey, where's the boy from five?" Greta asked in a tired voice. Right after she asked, Breckin came. Colton ran towards him with his sword ready.

"Hey! You said you promised to guard our supplies! Where were you?" Colton shouted. "Look, I realized we had no more food left. So I went out to the forest to get these berries." Breckin said as he opened his fist. I walked towards Breckin and took a good look at the berries. Then I realized that they weren't normal berries. They were nightlock berries.

"Breckin, these are nightlock berries. You took nightlock berries. What were you thinking?" I shouted at Breckin. "You almost killed us. We could've been dead right now if none of us knew that you took nightlock berries."

Breckin just stayed quiet. Suddenly, a spear came flying beside me. I turned around and realized that Dane threw them. I looked back at Breckin and saw that it landed on his neck. Slowly, Breckin fell to his knees and died. The canon fired.

"He deserved it." I murmured. I walked back into the forest without bothering to ask the rest of the Careers to follow me. "Hey, where's Hazel?" Greta asked suddenly. I stayed quiet before I answered quietly, "She's dead."

Greta didn't seem to hear me because she asked, "What?" "She's dead, okay! She's dead!" I answered angrily. Tears start to come out of my eyes. I ignored the Careers and walked into the forest.

Suddenly, I saw Cameron, sitting by the fire, warming herself up. She looked at me and stepped back. I gripped onto my knife as she start to pull out a spear. "What are you doing? Stay away from me!" She shouted. "Look, I'm not going to kill you." I told her. "Why not?" she asked. I replied, "Because I know you're Breckin's sister."

She put her spear back to where it was.

"How do you know that?" she asked me. I sighed. "Because, you two look like each other. It's so obvious that you two are related."

There was a long silence until Cameron asked, "Where is he?" I replied slowly, "He's dead."

Cameron looked like as if she wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry." I told her.

Suddenly, the Careers were running towards me. "Look, I think you better come with me if you want to survive." I told Cameron. She looked at the Careers. Then she looked back at me, packed her things and ran with me deeper into the forest. We didn't know how long we ran, but all we know was that we reached a lake after running, and we decided to rest there for a few minutes until the Careers decide to rest for a while, too.

We didn't say a word for the whole time until that night when we were starving.

"Hey, is it okay if you stay here while I get some food?" Cameron asked me. "Sure." I replied.

It was only about ten minutes that Cameron as gone when the Careers finally found me. "Where were you the whole time? We have been searching for you for like hours!" Greta said breathlessly. I stood up and said, "Look, I'm sorry that I left you just like that. But you don't know what it feels to have one of my allies to kill my other ally who comes from the same district as I am!" "Hey, I'm sorry, okay! I got mad. The berries reminded me of what killed my family. I don't want my allies to die the same way they did." Dane explained right after I told them why I left off with Cameron.

"So, do you want to join us again?" Colton asked me. I looked at him. "And leave Cameron? That girl's not gonna survive out here without somebody smart enough to be with her."

When Cameron came, she was holding a handful of fruits. There were a ton of apples and oranges. But when she saw the Careers standing in front of me, she dropped them and stepped back. Her face was very frightened and she looked like she wanted to run away.

"Cameron, it's okay. Just pack your things and stay away from us as far away as possible." She didn't need to be told twice. She took all of her things, including the fruits, and ran away from us.

That late night, we went back to the Cornucopia to rest there. As we were walking, we heard a canon fire. But I didn't feel to concerned about who got killed. When we got back to the Cornucopia, we saw the tributes who died today.

Hazel, Columbia, Breckin, the girl from twelve and Cameron.

10 tributes living. I started to think about the dead tributes again and I realized that Cameron was one of them. "I knew it." I accidentally blurted out. "What? What did you know?" Dane asked me.

"I knew that Cameron would be dead without me. She's a pretty helpless girl." I told him. Colton patted my back to cheer me up a little bit. "Hey, at least you still have us." Colton told me. "Yeah, but I don't have Hazel anymore. She's the only ally among us that I really got to know with." I told him.

Since I didn't really want to walk about either Hazel or Cameron anymore, I took a bite of leftover apple from this morning just for a little snack before I sleep, I sipped some water, and drifted off to sleep.

I couldn't sleep, and I can hear the Careers talking.

"Guys, I know she's one of us now, but she can be a bit too emotional and caring." Greta said. "Maybe that's just her personality." Colton told her. There was a silence before Greta asked, "Do you think we should kill her?" That question almost woke me up.

"What? Are you crazy? There's only four of us Careers left, and if she dies, there won't be anyone to throw knives at tributes and kill them right away like Alena can." Colton said. "Are you trying to insult me or something?" Greta asked in a very angry tone.

"It's not that! It's just that-" Colton didn't finish his sentence.

"I think she's my little sister that my dad used to talk about back home."

I woke up being surprised. Was I dreaming? I sit up, took one of my knives and cut myself in the forehead, leaving a gash. The Careers were shocked, especially Colton.

"What did you do that for?" Colton asked as he walked towards me and wiped off some blood that was dripping down my face from the gash.

"I heard what you guys were talking about! I knew I shouldn't have join you in the first place. I knew at least one of you would kill me. And I heard what you said, Colton. I guess that was what I was trying to explain to you and Breckin in the first place." I said.

Greta walked towards me and said, "Look, Alena. I'm so, so, so sorry. I guess I was a bit jealous of you. Your knife-throwing skills, your friendship with Hazel and how much you cared about her. Meanwhile, I'm just a sarcastic tribute with a bit of sweetness."

I smiled a bit. "You don't mean that, do you?" "I do, Alena. I do. I do mean it a lot." Greta said.

Then, Dane said, "Well, it's been a pretty long night, don't you think? I think we should all just go to sleep and see what happens tomorrow." I lied down on the grass of the Cornucopia and closed my eyes. I can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
